Sauna
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen takes in a sauna where John finds her.


Summary: Helen tries to soothe her aches and pains by relaxing in a sauna, but John shows up and things get even hotter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: John and Helen

**SAUNA:**

Helen had needed to get away for a few hours. She didn't know what it was about the day but every time she turned around both Will and Kate were fighting or Will and Henry or Henry and Kate. It was getting to a point where Helen was having a headache brewing. Dropping her work Helen had gone to the garage and climbed in one of her cars so she could drive herself to the heart of New City where her friend was waiting for her. Helen had met Anya five years ago and helped her to set up her widely popular bath house. She only went there to partake in the fabulous steam rooms.

As Helen got out of her car she saw that Anya was waiting for her be the main door. There was a smile on Helen's lips when she came to the steps. She could just feel the steam taking her headache and the other pains she had. "Anya thank you for seeing me."

"Helen, it's my pleasure to be able to host such a woman as you." Anya answered holding out her arm for Helen to precede her inside. "I took the liberty of setting things up for you. All you have to do is change."

"Thank you again Anya." Helen took the left turn while her friend headed back to her office.

**20 MINUTES**** LATER:**

Helen sat down on the wooden bench as an attendant poured the first cup of water over the hot coals. Steam billowed around her and Helen felt the first stirrings of relief. The attendant left and Helen was left alone. She let the heat wash over her, relax her, as the tension fled her weary body. This was what she had needed for a few months. Stretching out Helen draped her arms on the bench above her and allowed her head to fall back. Taking a few hours of personal time for herself would hopefully alleviate the clawing need she had for others hungers to be satisfied. Instantly John sprang to her mind. He had been the star of many wicked late night fantasies. They raged from the sensual to the erotic. In some he was dressed as he had been back before the Ripper and in others he was dressed like any other modern villain; leather, black shirt, and boots. Shaking her head Helen tried to get her body back to the state of relaxation it had been before John had walked through her mind. The minute she was relaxed again, another image invaded her mind. She was with John in the dark, it was raining, and they were making mad passionate love outside. Before she could stop it, Helen felt herself moan in need.

John stood just outside the door watching Helen. He couldn't help but stare at her as she leaned back and spread out her arms. His eyes devoured her body as he took in the small towel she was wearing, the dampness of her hair as the steam did its work. She looked like a goddess sent to tempt mortal men. And how he was tempted. John glanced behind him to make sure no one would happen upon him as he slipped off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, which he dropped to the floor. John made up his mind and teleported through the door into the room with Helen.

Helen had heard John teleport in; he was the only person it could be. She refused to open her eyes; she refused to surrender her sense of serenity as fragile as it was at the moment. The steam had taken away her headache and it was working free all of her tension. John only caused strife when he happened to be in her life now. If she ignored him he might just leave and forget about what ever game he wanted to play. But today she would have no such luck. Helen felt more than saw John come closer to her. Was she going to let him play his game? She was essentially unarmed and without an advantage. Instead Helen waited to see what he would do.

John was in front of Helen in a matter of strides. He braced his knee on the bench beside her as he leaned down pinning her arms with his hands. She didn't fight him, she didn't pull away. Helen just lounged under him, waiting to see what he would do. Leaning even closer John brushed his lips over hers and felt the first spark of heat from her. She shivered under him as she tried to free her arms. John repositioned himself so she could free her arms. In the back of his mind he waited for her to strike at him. He was pleasantly surprised when she ran her ands down his chest and grasped the fabric of his pants, her hands dangerously close to his aching sex. Straightening John used his right hand, fisting it in the material of her towel; he used it to pull her towards him, towards his lips. The kiss started out gentle, sensual, but it was Helen who turned the hunger up to boiling.

Catching him off guard Helen got John to fall to the side with her straddling his lap. Pulling back Helen gave him a wolfish grin full of mischief. His hand was still fisted in the front of her towel. Helen wrapped her right hand around his wristed and then leaned back so she could pour another cup of water over the coals; most of the steam had dissipated. The water hissed and sizzled just as John pulled Helen back. This time the kiss he gave her was ravenous and it sparked Helen's hunger. Rather than sooth her, the steam only intensified the lust she was feeling for John. One thought of sane logical reasoning screamed at her that she should not be doing this here; that steam and sex was not conducive to good health. But then again for all intents and purposes she was immortal and her body could take on hell of a beating.

John was so hot for Helen he thought his body would turn to a living flame. He wanted to be buried inside of her, feeling her squeeze him, having her gasps and moans sound in his ear. John teleported them to the ledge above with Helen underneath cradling him between her parted thighs. There was no resistance, no fighting. She was hot for him and it had nothing to do with the sauna. He slipped his free hand down her thigh and up under the towel so he could feel the heat coming from her center. Watched her eyes he used his index finger to enter her; she was so wet. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her eyes rolled back in her head. Slowly he moved his hand, bringing her heat to boiling before he took her. He wanted her mindless with pleasure.

Helen wasn't interested in foreplay, she wanted a blinding orgasm and she wanted it now. She took his hand away from lower lips. As good as his finger felt moving back and forth inside of her, she wanted his hard organ to bring her over the edge. She knew John had the skill to give that to her. It was that skill she was counting on. Dropping her let hand from his chest Helen felt for his zipper, lowering it. "I really…" Lips met for a passionate kiss, "Hate what you do to me." Helen whispered as she and John held steady in the sauna. He was hard against the inside of her thigh and Helen wanted him to take her. John had the power to bring about a multitude of emotions inside of her; lust being in the foreground right now. Shifting slightly Helen brought her knee up higher on his waist giving him the perfect angle in which to enter her. Helen cupped his face in her hands pulling him back for another kiss. It was then that she felt the head of his cock slip inside of her. She arched her back and took the rest of him into her body. For the first time in years Helen felt complete, she felt whole. John's body merged with hers was what she had been missing for too long.

John felt his entire being still. There was no hate, no rage, except the feeling of Helen's skin on his. She quieted the beast that constantly screamed in his mind. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and tried to take most of the weight off of her. Helen had other ideas. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms kept his chest to hers. John took her arms from around his neck and joined his hands to her so he could pin them above her head. For a minute she fought the hold, but that gave way to moans of pleasure as her struggles had him moving inside of her.

It was instinctual for her to fight when being pinned. John had pinned her hands above her head and she wanted to fight to get free, but that had caused the delicious slide of his flesh over hers. His rock hard organ moved back and forth inside of her with ever struggle she made. It felt so good. Helen arched her back and tried to get John to move, to do anything. She wanted release but John was not moving. He had to move, had to make her feel. Helen struggled beneath him again, the pleasure was slow to start, but it was starting. John still stayed still above her. "Move… damn… you," Helen gasped out.

"As you wish," John moaned grinding his hips into hers. The first waves of pleasure boiled through his body, spurring him to move, to slide in and out of her in a slow motion that had both of them moaning. John released Helen's hands so he could change the angle of penetration. He needed to go deeper, bring her release faster. Wrapping his arms around her waist so he could keep her close, John sat up. He brought her astride his hips so he could trust up into her with power, bring forth her passion.

Helen could feel the tips of her toes touching the hard hot wood as John rose to his knees powering in and out of her. She had an explosion of feeling burst over her nerve endings. Having sex with John was different every time; she never what to expect except a cataclysmic orgasm that left her nearly breathless. He found a deep pounding rhythm; in and out, slow and then fast. Every stroke filled her to the point of orgasm but it was just out of reach when John drew out. He wanted to prolong the pleasure. Helen wrapped her right arm across the back of his shoulders and cupped the back of his head with her left hand. She had to hold on, to fight not to scream out her pleasure.

John could feel his rhythm and his strength waning. He wanted to come with her, spill over the blinding edge and melt. Helen was so wet, so tight, over him that he had a hard time keeping his mind clear enough to pleasure her. It was then that he felt it, the tight cord of his release get pulled taught. Their release was close. John rose up and into her with intimate force designed to hunger not hurt. Helen gasped in surprise and moaned in pleasure. She tightened her inner muscles bringing him over. He let his mind get washed away, let his body go tense as he came deep inside of the woman he loved for over a century. With the last of his concentration John took Helen arms from his shoulders so he could lean her back with her shoulders touching the bench. He thrust into her one more time triggering a cyclone of smaller aftershocks in her body. Her back arched causing her towel to part in the middle while John leaned his head down letting his body settle through his own aftershock. He could feel the softness of her abdomen against his forehead. Laying a gentle kiss to her he proceeded to pull back, but her hands on his forearms stopped him.

Helen used what was left of her will power to pull herself back up. For the last few weeks she had wanted to be relaxed and John had done that for her. He had taken her so completely and let her body just feel for the first time in a long time. As she sat up John had to straighten as well. Helen kissed him slow and sweet. For now they could just be. She felt her mind melt and her body go limp in his arms. Helen was sure John was just as boneless; they were holding each other up. Every time she breathed in a labored breath, John's chest rose to meet hers. They were breathing as one. "That… was… stimulating," Helen managed.

"Of all… the places… I've had… you," John kissed her softly, "This will… be… the… place I remember… the most." He started to chuckle; his whole body shaking with laughter. That made him move once again inside of her, rising in lust again. John smiled at her moans feeling his eyes roll back just at the feeling of her clamping down on him.

"Ready to be had again so soon?" Helen chuckled. It was a dark rich sound that John delighted in hearing from her. For now they had time to be together a Helen was going to take advantage of it.


End file.
